1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a massage machine, which performs massage operation through a pair of kneading rollers disposed obliquely on a rotation axle of the massage machine. The kneading rollers are conducted to shake by way of rotating movement of the rotation axle, and the gap between the kneading rollers broadens and narrows cyclically during the shaking of the kneading rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An operation of kneading rollers is disclosed in conventional massage machines, which enables the gap between one pair of kneading rollers to be broadened and narrowed cyclically during the shaking movement of the kneading rollers, wherein an example of such massage machines is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2539695 (1997).
In the above-mentioned massage machine, one pair of kneading rollers are disposed on the rotation axle in an oblique fashion. The oblique kneading roller pair is disposed in a left-right symmetry with a gap existing therebetween and are driven to shake and rotate around the axis of the rotation axle during the rotating movement of the rotation axle. The gap between the oblique kneading rollers broadens and narrows cyclically during the shaking of the inclined kneading rollers. If a foot is placed into the aforementioned gap during operation, then a massage action, namely pushing and kneading the sole of the foot, can be attained.
Nonetheless, the kneading rollers in the above-mentioned conventional massage machine are substantially in the shape of a circular disk such that each of the kneading rollers is installed on the rotation axle by engaging to the central axis of the corresponding circular disk. Therefore, the outwardly extended margin of each of the kneading rollers on the sides performing massage operation is projecting outwardly by an amount equal to that on the opposite side where massage operation is not performed. Namely, the kneading rollers are installed in a manner symmetric to the rotation axle. For the above reason, a large space is required to allow the kneading rollers to rotate around the rotation axle. Therefore, it is quite difficult to reduce the size of a conventional massage machine.
To solve the above problem, the object of the present invention is to provide a massage machine capable of reducing the space required by the rotating movement of the kneading rollers so as to obtain a compact massage machine.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the first characteristic of the massage machine according to this invention resides in that it performs massage operation through one pair of kneading rollers disposed obliquely on the rotation axle of the massage machine. The kneading rollers are conducted to shake through rotating movement of the rotation axle, and the gap between the kneading rollers broadens and narrows cyclically during shaking operation of the kneading rollers. The massage machine comprises one pair of kneading rollers installed on the rotation axle in a manner eccentric to the rotation axle and with the massage-actuating sides of the kneading rollers being protruding outwardly; an installation mechanism for installing the kneading rollers on the rotation axle in a manner capable of rotating around the rotation axle freely in substantial circumference direction only; and slide-guiding mechanisms installed on the non-massage-actuating sides of the kneading rollers, for allowing sliding of the kneading rollers and for preventing rotating of the kneading rollers.
According to the second characteristic of this invention, each of the slide-guiding mechanism comprises a circumferential portion having a guide groove integrally formed with the non-massage-actuating side of each kneading roller; and a side guide disposed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the rotation axle being engaged with the matching guide groove.
According to the third characteristic of this invention, the installation mechanism comprises outer retainers disposed along outer circumferential surface of the rotation axle, a matching inner retainers disposed along the inner circumference surface of each of the kneading rollers, and steel balls retained by and between the outer retainer and the inner retainer.